


E.N.D.

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Gratsu Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my shortest one for Gratsu week but I think it has some impact (hopefully). This was written after chapter 498 btw.</p><p> </p><p>Post <a href="http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149983856492/end-he-had-wondered-why-natsu-had-insisted">here</a> if you want to share on tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	E.N.D.

He had wondered why Natsu had insisted sitting down and going through the painful prospect of what they would do if one of them lost their minds to this war, if one of them turned to darkness and could never come back. After stepping over Juvia’s body lying battered and broken, determined to find E.N.D. only to be met with those narrow onyx eyes he knew so well he finally understood.

Both of them had ventured too far from the light with the hopes that it’d turn out fine, just like it always did. How many times had they cheated death, apart and together? It was only fair that one day their luck would run out.

He stepped forward, mindful of the piercing talons and sharp horns now protruding from his lover’s body as he felt the demonic markings finally cover over his mating mark. Droopy eyes stared into squinty as he wrapped his arms around the demon for the final time, outstretching his palms before he whispered.

“Iced shell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest one for Gratsu week but I think it has some impact (hopefully). This was written after chapter 498 btw.
> 
>  
> 
> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149983856492/end-he-had-wondered-why-natsu-had-insisted) if you want to share on tumblr.


End file.
